


Dreaming in electric gold

by RoyaHerondale



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative universe but not really, Cyborg!mercy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Overwatch Still Exists, other characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaHerondale/pseuds/RoyaHerondale
Summary: Angela was gone. But he refused to bury her body. He preserved it.





	

Genji has never missed Angela’s warmth so much. It was things like this, when they had been ripped away from you by fate, only then you realise how much you needed it. When her delicate hand turned limp, thin fingers slipping down Genji’s robotic palm for the last time, did the young man sob. It was when all colour fled her angelic face and stole her warmth with it, her beating heart, her breath, did Genji’s world cripple and shatter around him. It has happened too soon. Too quick. The sound of the heart monitor screeching a single note that was too high for his liking, like a never-ending earthquake, and he with his brain in knots and his legs barely able to carry him outside of the hospital room to call for help, but his voice wouldn’t come out. He knew it was too late.

Angela was gone.

But he refused to bury her body.

He preserved it.

Genji has been Angela’s intern or as he would like to call it ‘assistant’, he would sit silently for hours and watch her with curious and admiring eyes as she worked around the lab, designing cybernetics, constructing software, putting iron and steel pieces together. While ago he had asked her if she could teach him and she had been enthusiastic, welcoming the idea of working with her lover. So he started studying and learning, albeit slow but Angela was patient. She was a good teacher. But now she was gone and Genji’s studies had not finished, he didn’t knew half as much as Angela.

But he didn’t lose hope.

“I’ll bring you back, love.”

..even if it takes a miracle.

He opens his notebook and deciding to take notes during the process of bringing Angela back

[Day 1], he wrote. His eyes flitted back to the large steel instrument that preserved Angela’s frame hoisted up, his brows twitched down painfully, gripping his pen tighter as he began to write. ‘It’s been three week. I have already lost some time, held up with her fake funeral and convincing our friends that I will be fine alone on my own in the lab. They have been concerned for me since I had broken down badly in the funeral, even with the casket being empty, it had felt too real..’ he stopped, noticing that he was only babbling about his emotions and not writing much about his plans.

‘I have used prototypes to bring her back to life; the plan had been to keep her unchanged as much as possible. It has been hard and some of the organs are half organic and fused with steel. Today I will test her conditions.’

He started the machine, a metallic hum and whirring growling through the laboratory. The lifeless body of his lover was being galvanized back to what would hopefully be life. His breaths came out shallow and his fingers fidgeted over the button. After an excruciating long time, her face muscles began to twitch ever so slightly with electric current. With his eyes widening, he took a small step toward her and called her name. Angela’s eyes opened, revealing her half bionic eyes even though they didn’t lift more than a centimetre before blood began to bubble and dribble down her mouth. Her muscles tensed in pain but her eyes were focused on the corner of the room, looking but not seeing. Void of emotion.

Genji made a high-pitched sound of fear and panic as he took the step back. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll turn it off, let me-” he pressed the button, knees buckling and hitting the floor as he curled over in a sob.

He had failed for the first time.

[Day 4]

‘I couldn’t bring myself to come back in the lab. I took some day off, convinced myself it was no easy job. I have to expect many fails but I will bring her back. I-’

“I miss you”.

‘She was hot, too hot. I think she was overheating’

‘It wasn’t warmth, it was fire.’

[Day 5]

‘The damn machine exploded. I think I’ve hurt my arm but I don’t have time to look at it. I have to fix the machine first.

[Day 7]

‘Why can’t you hear me? Please. Please. Please’

He was working on her arms. They were half organic splayed on the table; blood and nerve vessels covered by steel, the skin around her neck looked too grey. He tried coming up with a resolution. He had heard about synthetic skin and it would surely be the best case scenario but it would cost him a lot since he didn’t have any material like that in her lab. It would also raise suspicions if he requested Overwatch to purchase synthetic skin for the lab. He was no scientist and his knowledge was limited, they wouldn’t even allow him to do such experiments and certainly not if they find out about the underlying reasons.

There was a knock on the door. He immediately stood up to pull the curtains to cover the machine; he didn’t have enough time to cover up the arms. ‘Guess I just have to keep them out’, he thought, opening the door. It was Lena.

“Hey um, sorry luv were you busy? Me and a few others are going out for dinner, thought some fresh air would do you good. Want to come?”

“I think I’ll pass. I’m just studying her notes, looking through her projects...”

“You know you have locked yourself in the lab for basically weeks...” of course they would be concerned. He doubted he could get away with the short answers he had given anymore; ‘not feeling good’, ‘I have a headache’ etc.

“Look here Lena, working keeps my mind off of her. I can’t yet pretend that everything’s normal, that I can just..be normal. Being here makes me feel closer to her; I will recover better like this. Please understand. I just need to be alone...”

She looked guilty, biting onto her lower lip. God he hated himself for hurting her, she was offering help and he was shutting her off, but it had to be done. He had to make them leave him alone.

“I understand. Just know we are there for you. If you want to talk to us about it or..anything,  just know we care about you Genji.”

All he could offer in return was a tired smile.

[Day 10]

Genji had developed a neck pain, probably due to the little amount of rest he would get between the overwatch missions and the laboratory work. He endured it and showed no weakness that would make his comrades worried. ‘Angela will wake up and take care of my state.’ he kept thinking.

‘I have made a few major adjustments with her nervous system and blood circulation in hope that I wouldn’t get the usual reactions from her, internal bleeding or overheating due to the machinery being too much for her organic parts. Her kidney, liver and lungs are replaced for synthetic copy. I don’t want her to suffer.’

The machine whirred again. It was the tenth time, yet every time his whole being felt of dizzy and anticipation. Angela’s eyes opened. She didn’t bleed or double over. Her face didn’t contort in pain. Her eyes were tracking Genji’s movements as the young man ran over to her side, almost tripping over some cords. “Angela! Are you in pain?” he asked, his hand sliding up to cup her cheeks. “Am I hurting you again?” he gave a sorrowful smile.

Angela didn’t answer, only taking shallow breaths. The boy connected his lips to hers desperately, to spur the cyborgs past memories, to quicken her heart, demanding her to come back to him. When her slanted eyes opened again, she looked slightly confused around her and at the cords connected to her body before her eyes snapped back to Genji, then widening as if she was realizing what had happened. Genji swallowed his tears back and waited.

“Talk to me, Love.”

Angela opened her mouth but there was a spark and a sizzling sound, her jaw tensing and her eyes closing shut in pain. Genji inhaled sharply, scrambling over to the desk and pushing the off button before anything worse happened. He slumped against the wall lifelessly, wishing he could scream out loud or cry himself to death. He never wanted warmth so much.

[Day 11]

I can’t..ugh.. What if..

All he did on eleventh day was cleaning glass shards off of the floor. All he felt was anger and disappointment.

[Day 15]

A day after his mission was done he was back at the lab, ignoring the few text messages he has gotten from his crew, asking if he wants to go out and cool down after their mission. Still no one of them knew that Angela wasn’t buried in the ground but was preserved in the laboratory. He couldn’t tell them, not before he was sure she was coming back. He couldn’t risk it, what if they prevented him from continuing?

Genji slumped against his desk, eyeing the valkyrie suite that was displayed on the wall across him. “I will use a design similar to her valkyrie suit, it might take more time but it’s of sentimental purposes. I hope she would appreciate it. That is if she would appreciate being revived as a cyborg...” He should stop writing, none of his logs sounded medical or professional. It was as if he was writing in his diary.

One of the more prominent problems for now was her ability of talking, apparently the bionic throat was not functional and that’s where he started. Then it was her jaw, altering of her suit, restoring her memories as backup if required due to any possible brain damage.

He didn’t get any rest that night.

Around sunrise he pushed the machine’s button, hearing the same growling sound as the electrical current ran through the cords holding up Angela’s frame.

Angela blinked, the response coming late once again as she took her time looking around the room until her eyes fell on Genji. He was mute. Not daring to mutter any word.

She didn’t seem to be hurting but then again, he didn’t know if she could feel pain. What if he had ruined a nerve cord or something. Before he could panic there it was, he had heard it, he had seen it.

“..Genji?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank 'What-is-it-dragons' and 'warlorddoom991' for the story idea and the picture of cyborg mercy. Credits to you guys!  
> My first Overwatch fanfic! I will try my best to update as fast as possible~ Next chapters will be longer!


End file.
